Shattered Memories
by DeadRoseBlush
Summary: two girls are adopted by the Briefs due to Vegeta's suspicion about them and their orgins. much chaos ensues


Title: Two Unknowns and a Saiya-jin  
  
Author: DeadRoseBlush  
  
Disclaimer: NOBODY IS OWNING ANYTHING HERE!  
  
It's weird you know, how it never bothered me the least. You'd think it would. Me being fourteen and all, and not having anyone. Oh, right, how could I forget. My name is Hoshiko Hino. I am an orphan. My parents, I never knew them, I mean I must have at one time but I don't remember anything, except for the crash. Well, they died in the crash. And I was left alone. I'm sure I must have had relatives, but they must have been too wrapped up, in their own lives and all. Today is the day when couples come and look at us, talk to us, making sure if we are what they are looking for. I have never been picked. I mean I had been when I was younger but they always returned me. I screamed at night until dawn and never said a word all day. They always thought I was such a doll, with my long straight black hair and big gray eyes and pale, pale snow complexion. It never occurred to them that I might be mentally unstable. After I turned eight people only talked and smiled politely, never taking me home with them. I didn't care. As I got older I began to talk more. And when I talked more, people started to consider me. But most couples want a child, not an intelligent, cold, calculating, ten year-old.  
  
So this day started out like any other ones that people came. I got out of my bed. Ginko was already up. She was so pretty, with her long straight almost silver hair and those wide blue eyes. I no longer had my long hair, one night I couldn't sleep so I got up and chopped it in a boy-ish fashion with childproof scissors. I liked how it was now spiky and unruly. My gray eyes had turned a bluish color today. They were always changing. I don't know if it was with my mood or just because.  
  
"Hoshiko!" I cringed, that had to be Kaede. She was nice but sometimes she was strict. She walked in. Her graying blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun. She was in great shape for an old bag. She wore a long flowing black skirt and silk pink blouse.  
  
"Hai, Kaede-sama?"  
  
"I want you to dress the little ones, they've already had everything else done but the dressing! And when you get done dress yourself in proper clothing!" I was currently wearing a large T-shirt with the Linkin Park logo and a pair of cotton pants.  
  
"Yes. Ma'am!"  
  
I had finished with the children and stared into my closet. Ginko and I are long-term 'guests' here. No one wants to adopt us so we stay here. We have our own room together and such. She and I are both amnesiacs. She doesn't know what happened to her parents and nothing before coming here. When Ginko first came here I was ten and she was twelve. Somehow I broke through her quiet reserve and she broke through mine. We've never let anyone separate us. And if someone were to ask to adopt me, I would not go without her.  
  
Ginko stepped into the room. "Silvery lavender tank top and black sailor shirt." She said with out so much as a glance.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wear those, they accent your........ tattoos." Both of us know that they are birthmarks. The small silver crescent moon that pointed to the heavens with the two stars on either side, in addition to those, there was another larger silver moon with a star in its cradling curve with wings on either side on my shoulder. I don't know where they came from, but they started to gradually burn themselves in my skin when I turned ten. Ginko had taken it as some kind of sign and started calling me Hoshiko. I had never named myself before. So everyone just called me Koneko. But when I had heard Hoshiko I knew it was right and used it.  
  
"Hoshiko!" the angry feminine voice of Kaede snapped me from my revelations.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Come on! We have a nice younger couple waiting to meet you!" I cringed and nervously played with my hoop earrings. I had several in one ear and a few others in the other ear. My nose had been pierced also. Nice couple did not like this. That's why I was in full regalia today.  
  
"Hi!" the cheery voice of Mandy Smith rang out.  
  
"Hello, you must be Hoshiko!" Mark Smith said with a large smiled and appreciative gaze. I glared. We went on for what seemed like hours talking about nothing. Mandy didn't seem to like the way Mark was staring at my cleavage. They left. I smiled. One down, four to go. A solo man walked up and sat down. He smiled.  
  
"You are Hoshiko?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm Dan Berak." He kept his hands in his lap and his eyes on my cleavage. From the look Ginko gave me I could deduce that he must have one mighty hard-on. He went on about his wife and their dog. He was piling it on too thick. He was lying. I lifted my boot-clad foot. And ground the heel into his boner. He cringed and let out a whimper.  
  
"Go now." He got up and left.  
  
Across the lawn came two people. One a man with flaming black hair, piercing black eyes, and bulging muscles. Along side him was a woman with afo-ed aqua hair, bright blue eyes and an angry shout. "Vegeta! Quite dragging me! I can walk you know!"  
  
"Hurry up, Onna!" he growled at her. By the time they made it to the table I was standing and Ginko was beside me.  
  
"You!" he shouted to me.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You are coming with us!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We are adopting you!"  
  
"Okay. Only if you adopt her too!" I said pointing to Ginko. She smirked and the man nodded. I had feeling about this man and women, they weren't like other people. They were different and I liked them.  
  
DRB: how do you like it? Good? Bad? Could use some feedback here!  
  
V: shut up onna!  
  
DRB: meanie!  
  
V: damn straight! 


End file.
